This invention relates to adjustment mechanism for archery bow sights and more particularly to novel and a unique mounting device and sight support.
Elevation adjustment mechanism for archery bow sights have been provided heretofore in a number of different configurations. However, generally each of the sight mechanisms is fixedly mounted in one position relative to a vertical axis of the archery bow.
While it is true that there have been horizontal adjustment means for the elevational adjustment sights, there has never been a sight mechanism wherein not only is the sight bar and pin means adjusted vertically, but the entire combination can be vertically mounted at selected positions on the archery bow handle.
With the existing type elevation adjustment mechanisms, it has been necessary to use an extremely long sight guide bar means attached to a support member. The long sight guide bar is necessary so that an appropriate position of a sight pin member mounted thereon may be achieved dependent on the proper projectory for the arrow when fired. Such a device is necessarily much greater in weight and more cumbersome to use. This adds to the overall weight of the archery bow and can cause a decrease in shooting efficiency.